Rairyu No Naruto
by Uzumaki-Son Naruto
Summary: His home, destroyed by lava, his father killed by an admiral who declared his father a traitor to the world government for his views; now set with a goal in mind, read as Naruto Uzumaki sets sail to Marineford with one vision in mind but to do that, he would need the help of a certain crew, enter STRAW HAT PIRATES!
1. BETA'd

**Authors Note:** Okay if I was honest with you guys I'll say that this was my second trial on this chapter seeing as the first chapter didn't work out so well when I re-read it over and over again. I hope this chapter will be 'the one' that you guys would like.

I posted an earlier crossover series of this category called Fear the reaper, for those of you that want me to write that one, I'm sorry I'll have to disappoint you as that chapter was just a spur of the moment thing instead, this story however IS the real thing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and One Piece.

_My fortune is yours for the taking... but you'll have to find it first, I left everything I own in One Piece! ~ Gol D. Roger_

* * *

**Chapter One: The Monkey, The Bounty Hunter, and The Lone Traveler**

* * *

The east blue seas, one of the four quadrants of the world, home to some of the most notorious pirates to set sail in these setting seas and home to one of, if not the most famous pirates known to man, Gol D. Roger.

His name alone was enough to set shivers down the civilians and pirates of the world; why you ask? Because it is the name of the recently deceased Pirate King. Even though he's dead, much to the relief of those around him, his legend still lives on in some people that are currently sailing through the grand line and other seas and even if some of them don't know it, his spirit lives on till this day silently waiting for the one that will take the throne from him, the worthy one, the chosen one; the one to become the next Pirate King.

Currently sailing along the luscious seas of the east blue was a resident from a foreign sea. His outfit consisted of a black long sleeve V-neck medium sized tank top and a pair of red martial arts trousers with a blue knee length Gi belt on his waist. He also wore a pair of black combat boots and black fingerless wrist-length gloves that had a rectangular silver plated knuckle guard sewn into it. Over the entire outfit, he wore a red short-sleeved high collar trench cloak with black flames licking the bottom and thick black outlines; the underside of the trench coat however was all plain black.

He was a man 5" 8 in height with spiky blond hair that was tied in a ponytail at the back. He also had a pair of cerulean blue eyes with a slit pupil in the middle of each and on each cheek, three thick whisker marks.

On his neck was a pair of black swimming goggles and on his head was a brown cowboy hat. This man as he was sailing through the seas of the east blue couldn't help but think of certain events of his past…

*BOOM*

At least that was what he would have been doing if someone hadn't just boarded his ship. Come to think of it, he couldn't believe that he missed the pink ship that sailed right next to him but all thoughts were cut as he heard what sounded like an old woman's voice;

"Men, who is the most beautiful thing in the world!?"

"You Alvida-sama!"

'_Huh?'_ the man looked around in confusion as to where the chorus came from and was suddenly bombarded left and right by men of different sizes and shapes surrounding him and the really fat and ugly female in the middle.

"Nice ship you got here," Alvida spoke "if it wasn't for the color scheme, I would have mistook it for a marine ship, I expect to find lots of treasures on board."

Some men took that as a cue to start ransacking his ship, _his _this action angered him to no ends. He looked at the female and asked with a soft tone in his voice,

"Who are you and what are you doing to my ship?"

Alvida sneered and spoke to the man with the ever so occasional spit coming out from her mouth "I see you have no crew," She said ignoring the question "I'm impressed that a puny man like you can sail this ship on your own."

"I'll ask again," the man said calmly "who are you?"

The woman walked around as she was inspecting the ship with a nod of her head ignoring the tiny man in front of her "Yes, in fact, I think I'll take this much bigger ship and make it my own." She said with a smirk before she glanced back at the man who suddenly shadowed his eyes with his cowboy hat as he heard that.

Alvida walked towards the man who was suddenly standing still while some of her men were still busy looting the ship. "What's the matter?" She asked with that ever so present smirk still on her face "Are you just going to stand there while I pillage this ship?" Alvida sneered down at the man with a disgusted look on his face "its people like you who disgus - *SMACK* *CRASH*"

Activity everywhere suddenly stopped as the men saw the body of their captain fly over them before it landed with a heavy thud on her ship. They suddenly paled hearing bones cracking and all at once, they shakily turned to see the captain of the ship crack his fist with a smirk on his face before he got into a ready stance,

"Don't think I'll let you all get away with pillaging my ship." The man stated before he moved in to attack the entire crew with only brute strength and physical endurance not caring the slightest about who he hit.

Meanwhile back on the ship that belonged to the female pirate, a brunette haired man with a straw hat on his head and a scar underneath his left (Is it right?) eye finally reached the deck of the ship he was currently inhabiting.

"Ahh, this ship is really empty," The man said as he looked left and right finding no body on board except for maybe a hole on the deck. "Eh!?" He rushed to it and looked to see what was inside the hole and saw a mammoth like thing laying down face first on the floor of the ship "Never mind! I found someone."

He jumped in the hole and started to poke the thing in front of him "Hello? Is anyone there?" He asked hoping to get a response but all he received was a groan of pain. He sighed in frustration before he used the body as a trampoline to bounce back up to the deck of the ship he was on.

"Oh what's that?"

He spotted a really big and long ship parked right next to this one and was suddenly excited. Thinking quickly, he stretched his hands, which seemed to stretch like a rubber band, to the railing of the ship he was on before pulling back. He stopped moving and looked at the ship in front of him with one thought "I hope I meet someone cool on that ship." And then he slung himself over to the ship.

Back with the fight

The blond haired man looked around the remaining half of the crew while the other half remained knocked out cold. He stood straight and taunted "Is that the best you've got?"

"Get him!"

The remaining crew rushed at him with all sorts of weapons while the blond just smirked. He sidestepped and ducked under slashes sent his way by blades and used the back of his arm to redirect attacks by staffs or wooden weapons and decided to move back on the offensive.

Narrowly dodging a strike by a bow staff, the blond man rushed forward and punched it's wielder sending him into the sea while at the same time having a firm grip on the staff that was used to hit him.

He stood straight and spun his staff before he took a stance meant for those wielding this weapon.

"_The basic purpose of the staff is increasing the force delivered in a strike, through leverage, and to benefit from the extra distance this weapon affords. Remember this words Naruto as they will help you in mastering the art."_

Spinning the staff rapidly remembering his sensei's teachings, Naruto ducked under a swipe from a sword before he swung the staff at the person that attacked him sending his body crashing into others behind him as he (the enemy) was attacked.

"_The staff is a weapon mainly used for self-defense, and can be used to execute several blocks and parries."_

Another flash of memory appeared as Naruto jabbed the staff at the men that rushed towards him with admirable strength sending them off his ship before he focused on the remaining quarter of the crew.

"**Gomu Gomu no… Gatling!"**

Naruto froze his steps as the men he was about to attack was suddenly sent flying off his ship along with the rest of the crew that were knocked earlier by arms that stretched.

He watched as a man in a red buttoned shirt and a straw hat landed on the deck of his ship with a thud.

'_Ugh, what is it with people illegally boarding my ship!?' _Naruto thought in annoyance as he walked to the man and tapped him on his shoulder and asked with a sickly sweet smile "And you are?"

"Huh?" The man turned to see Naruto smiling back at him. With a cheerful look on his face, he answered the blonde,

"Hi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy," Luffy introduced "who are you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I am the captain of this ship." Naruto introduced still annoyed with the illegal boarding as he hung his hat at the back of his neck with a string "Why are you here on this ship?"

"Oh, Ah." Luffy punched his palm in excitement before he pointed at Naruto poking his nose "Join my crew!"

"No." Naruto simply said and any protest Luffy had was halted as his ship was yet again invaded but instead of it being a new person, it was the same woman he had knocked off his ship before. He noticed that she had some splinters on her skin and was gritting her teeth as she stomped her way towards him and the brunette male.

"You…" The female pirate snarled as she stomped towards the pair before bringing up her iron mace "You dare strike me!?"

With a yell, the female swung her mace at them aiming to smash the blond bastard but suddenly her mace's descent was halted causing her to look in surprise at what was happening. The blond bastard was holding her mace with his left hand and a calm look on her face preventing it from moving while the other man was there standing, watching what was happening in excitement and as she was about to force him to let go of her mace, he used his other hand and simply punch it with nothing but brute strength.

*Crack*

Alvida's jaw dropped as her mace started to shatter right before her very eyes. She looked back to the blond who had his fist cocked back again the moment she turned to him and before she knew it, she was sent flying in a distance from the punch that followed.

"I'm convinced now," Luffy nodded with an approving smile as he watched the body of the female sail in the distance before he turned to Naruto "You will be my first mate!"

Naruto just sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation at the man in front of him. Somehow he knew that one way or another much to his utter annoyance, he would end up in a couple of unwanted adventures with this guy because just from his determined looks, he could tell that the boy is one of those people that won't give up until they get what they want.

* * *

Naruto was drinking a cup of tea as he was thinking about what to do about that marine base that was residing here. You see, it was one of Naruto's dreams to rid the world of the corrupt government system and to do that, he would have to be attacking marine strong holds; that's how he got his ship in the first place – it wasn't really his ship, just a custom modified marine ship with everything he needed in it and he was glad that he wasn't going to waste money to buy or make his own ship – but he knew that he couldn't take down the main marine strong hold without some help.

*BOOM*

Looking to his left, he saw a door open as the idiot of a self-proclaimed captain walked through the doors with that little boy that he brought along from Alvida's ship, '_Coby was his name I think.' _He thought but he did know that the brat wanted to join the marines something he was whole heartedly against but who was he from stopping a child from having a dream?

"I'm here!"

Luffy walked into the shop he was in with a little girl and a pink haired boy in toe. He took a seat and ordered what he wanted to eat while he was talking about the encounter he had with Roronoa Zoro who was being held at the marine base.

Naruto just closed his eyes and listened _'It seems that this man isn't what rumors make him out to be,' _he thought after hearing the tale from his side of the table _'to get into that bet is reckless if you ask me, as that man could suddenly change his mind and kill him.'_

He quietly ordered for another tea when he heard a glass break and turned to see a blond pounce walk into the shop and sit down with a smirk on his face placing his feet on the table,

"I'm hungry, give me whatever you've got and keep the Cheque to yourself." He spoke leering at the waitress who suddenly started to shake in fear at his presence in her shop "And give me one of your finest drinks you have in this shop, get to it!"

Accepting the drink from the female, the blond man said after he sighed in content "I'm really bored and I wonder what I can do to entertain myself," He said with a hum at the end "I suppose I could execute Zoro ahahahahaha!"

Something inside Luffy snapped as he was hearing the man laugh at his own joke. He rushed towards him and gave him a punch to his jaw sending the blond flying away from his sit but Luffy wasn't done as he chased after the body and was about to hit him again while the pink haired boy held him back.

Naruto took this as his cue to leave but not before he turned and winked at the pretty orange haired girl that was sitting a few tables away from him and nearly smirked as she blushed and turned away from him before she focused on her meal. As he exited the store, he made his way to the base where Zoro was held and thought about what he was going to do once he got there.

* * *

Meanwhile tied on a small cross was none other than Roronoa Zoro who was having a dream about a certain blue haired girl that he once knew before her untimely death. He heard a noise and looked up to see a spiky blonde with a cow boy hat hanging at the back of his neck with a line walking towards him.

"So you're Roronoa Zoro." Naruto said as he walked towards Zoro with his hands in his pockets before he stood in his front.

"Yeah? What's it to you?" Zoro tried to intimidate Naruto who just laughed off his attempt,

"Seriously, if you think that level of intimidation would work on me then you're out of luck." Naruto said as he finished laughing before looking down at the green haired man "Let's get down to business, that man, Helmepo, he said that he planned on executing you today at noon, what are you going to do about it?"

At that tidbit bit of information, Zoro snapped his entire head at Naruto with wide eyes "W-what?"

"I'm sure I don't need to repeat myself."

"That bastard…" Zoro growled looking back at the town he was sure the blond bastard was "We had a deal and this is how he wants to play it." He looked back at Naruto with a smirk on his face "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"My swords are in the marine base behind me, can you help me get them?" Zoro asked as he thumbed the base behind him.

Naruto looked at the base and had a feeling he hadn't had in a while. It was the feeling of excitement based on wanton destruction and the target, a marine base. He probably won't destroy it completely though _'No promises.'_

"Of Course."

Zoro didn't know whether to smirk or shiver in fear at the sudden insane grin he saw on the blonde man's face but he just settled to watch as the man jumped from where he was up to an open window and climb inside.

* * *

Naruto crouched as he landed in what seemed like a girls room _'Just my luck.' _He thought before he glanced around and spotted the door but he noticed something else, there in a corner of the room rested three swords and he was sure he recognized one of them having read the sword catalogue but he filed that for later.

He moved to pick up the swords and tied them on his hip before he smashed the door open with a smirk.

* * *

"So what do you think of the captain's new statue?" One marine asked as he and his friend were walking down a hall way in the base.

"I think it's ugly as fuck, just like his face."

"True that."

As they reached a door with a label, it exploded on their face hitting them knocking them out completely and from the room came a smirking Naruto whose hair started to grow wilder and wilder as yellow lightning sparks started generate around him.

"LET'S GET WILD!"

*BOOM!*

* * *

"Huh?"

Luffy looked up from where he was standing – in front of Zoro who also looked up before he smirked – and scratched his head. Looking back at Zoro he asked,

"What's going on up there?" He pointed up to the base hearing the screams of terror inside all the way from where he was.

"I don't know," Zoro shrugged with that smirk still on his face "why don't you find out?"

Luffy was about to say something when he suddenly saw a statue rising up in the very top of the base.

"Sugoi!" He had stars in his eyes as he saw it and he stretched his arms to the top and grabbed it and chanted "**Gomu Gomu no… Rocket**!"

He sprung himself over to the top of the base landing on the rising statue breaking it much to the shock and anger of the Lieutenant assigned to the island.

The Lieutenant was a huge beefy man with a plate of metal over his jaw and on his hand was an axe that he used to discipline his soldiers. He looked at his beautiful statue that was just destroyed by the pirate in front of him before he clenched his teeth in fury,

"_CAPTURE HIM!" _The man hissed in his anger "_I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"_

"That's him dad!" the blonde pounce whined "That's the man I told you about, see! He's no good!"

"Heh, okay, I'll fight." Luffy said as he cracked his knuckles with a smirk before he got into his battle ready stance looking as the marines stared back at him ready to attack him on command.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?"

"YES SIR!" the marines chorused and all as one jumped on the straw hat pirate who just bent both knees forward.

* * *

"I'll get you out of these ropes Zoro-san."

"What are you doing?" Zoro asked as he watched the Pink haired boy from earlier mess with his bindings "Don't you realize you'll die?"

"But you don't deserve to die!" Coby cried in determination "I won't stand for this as this isn't the type of marine I want to become when I grow up just like Luffy's dream is to be The Pirate King, mine is to be A Marine Admiral!"

*BANG*

Zoro watched as the young boy got shot in his shoulder and glared at the marines that made their way through the gates standing before him with guns in their hands,

"You're not going anywhere criminals!"

*BOOM* *BAM* *CRASH*

Zoro looked up at the sound of more explosions and smirked as he remembered that there was at least someone he knew he could trust to get the job done. His head followed the silhouette of a figure as it landed in front of him on one knee with a crouch and once he saw the familiar red cloak, his smirk increased.

"It's scum like you…" Naruto whispered with an insane look on his face as lightning sparked around his body at random intervals "That make me SICK!"

Suddenly his entire body was covered in wild yellow lightning as he stood straight causing the marines to back off from him in fear and just as he raised his lightning charged hand at the group of marines in front of him, a body landed on them creating a crater; a testament to how much it weighed.

Just like the flip of a switch, the lightning around Naruto disappeared and his mood returned to normal seeing the knocked out marines though he wanted to do more than just knocking them out. He sighed and turned around to Zoro unsheathing one of his sword slashing the swordsman free of his binds like an expert swordsman, something that intrigued the green haired man as he received his swords back from Naruto after massaging his wrists.

"Didn't know you were a swords man." He commented to Naruto who and simply replied,

"I'm a man of many skills."

"Do one of those skills include death?" A rough voice asked from behind him and Naruto noticing the shadow eloping him turned around to see the Lieutenant standing behind him looking at him with a glare as he raised his axe hand.

Zoro meanwhile noticed the group of marines that surrounded them; at least they weren't much. He turned to Naruto and asked "Which one are you taking?"

"Actually I'm sitting back and watching as I promised Luffy that he'll be the one to take on the next big bad guy." Naruto said as he leaned on the cross watching with a smirk as Zoro tightened his bandana before fixing his swords on his hips. "Besides, I've already had my fun for the day."

*THUD*

Hearing a body land on the ground, they turned to see Luffy landing on the ground behind them with a crouch before he stood straight and walked towards the group standing side by side with Zoro while Naruto watched in amusement.

"Oh you're not dead… Good!" Luffy said with a smile as he spotted the Marine Lieutenant "That means I can beat you properly!"

Naruto watched as Luffy and Zoro took care of the marines though he did notice the other blonde sneak around the fight and move to kidnap the boy on the ground who consciousness was just barely hanging on.

He saw as he brought out the gun and held the boy's face close to the mouth and nearly laughed as he demanded order else he'd kill the boy right in front of their faces.

Glancing back, he saw that Luffy paid no heed as he was still moving to attack the Lieutenant while Zoro just attacked the marines though he was surprised that none had attacked him yet. Deciding that nobody was looking at him, he disappeared in a crack of lightning appearing suddenly behind the other blonde who heard the crack behind him.

Naruto's face twisted into a rough grin as he saw the scared look he was receiving as the man turned to face him. He raised his hand and held the scared man's shoulder,

"Hi!" He cheerfully greeted before he sent volts of electricity through the body of the other blond knocking him out as his smoking body fell to the ground with a thud.

"Um…"

Naruto turned and waved at the scared boy beside him before turning back to the fight seeing that Luffy and Zoro were about done and walked to the two of them.

"I see you guys are done." He said to Zoro who smirked.

"This was easy," Zoro boasted as he sheathed his sword "though I wonder what you did seeing as we handled all the marines."

"It's alright, there's plenty more where they came from." Naruto said waving off Zoro's worries. And thumbing to the fresh arrivals that just stormed through the doors of the base.

"Where did they come from?" Zoro asked raising an eyebrow pointing at the new set of marines in front of them.

"Meh, I think that they wouldn't want to fight us." Naruto waved off and as Zoro asked him why, he just pointed to the group who were rejoicing as the corrupt captain was dead.

*GROWL*

Zoro dropped on the ground as he was holding his growling stomach. Naruto just looked at Zoro with a smile and lifted him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes tapping Luffy on his shoulder as he was walking away from the base.

* * *

"I'm full!" Zoro said as he patted his filled up stomach with a relieved sigh "I haven't eaten for nine days, almost starved to death!"

"Then it's impossible for you to last a month." Luffy said as he was stuffing his face with all the meat he could grab.

"You're so scrawny, how come you can eat more than me?" Zoro wondered in disgust as he watched the enigma work in front of him.

Luffy didn't border to answer the question. Meanwhile, Naruto was sitting a few tables away from all the ruckus drinking a cup of tea because it always calmed him especially after a battle like that.

He still didn't know how, but Luffy was able to find someone to join his crew and that person was sitting with him.

'_Well, we are heading in the same direction,' _Naruto thought _'besides, I don't think I'm strong enough to face _him _yet, probably a few years later I would be but not now so I think it's best I occupy my time by joining the idiot in his adventures.'_

Naruto smiled at the thought. He knew that even though he was strong at the moment, he had more things to learn because of who his target was. He also knew that he also had to fight strong opponents in the future to sort of measure his progress and he knew no better way to do that than to be a crew member of the man that proclaims himself to be the next Pirate King; if Naruto's predictions were correct, Luffy would be met with many road blocks to his goal as everybody knows that that title isn't just for show and when the road blocks eventually arrive, Naruto would be there to help overcome them but he still wasn't letting Luffy sleep in his quarters – the captains quarters of his ship.

_Later_

After one final declaration from their little pink haired friend, Coby who was on his way to achieving his dream, the crew, with Naruto driving, set sail for their next adventure.

What dangers would they face as they take on this journey? Find out next time.

To be continued.

* * *

**Authors Note:** This is my second try of a story in this category where Naruto instead is born in the One Piece world. As you've noticed, some of the events happening in the canon were either skimmed through or slightly change – Alvida's attack on Naruto's ship instead of a passenger cruise ship, and Coby's scene – and as a result of that, some things happened differently. Yes, I do know what I am doing.

His main goal is to defeat one man but his ultimate fear is if he would never be strong enough to face him especially after the kind of power he witnessed oozing from him and I'm sure you can all guess who the man is.

Naruto in all his 19 years of his traveling in the sea had 5 teachers; one to teach him in his element and four to teach him in different weapon styles and you've already seen two being Swordsman ship and Bojutsu. The other two would be a mystery though.

Naruto doesn't have a Devil Fruit and he will not have one in this series. Instead he has some sentimental control over lightning and no I will not tell you how much.

Now some of you are going to ask how Naruto has abilities over lightning and how this small detail would play a role in the Enel arc: all I have to say is, remember that small tidbit information about the forbidden fruit of the Sinju? Well I'm going to integrate that information here and say that all that happened in Naruto's home land that was later destroyed by the marines. Naruto's family comes from a powerful group of lightning users and he was the last of his kind – unknown to him – until he was taken in and adopted by Minato Namikaze, an admiral who did this action secretly.

Minato Namikaze was also the leader of Naruto's home island – not just a nation - and once the marines found out about the existence of his islands, the instant demanding to join the world government was inevitable but as you all know by now, Minato refused and that lead to the end of that island.

Naruto only looks like Minato via sheer coincidence just like Tashigi and Kuina so don't ask why they aren't blood related as I will have to not answer you.

Remember, I like long reviews and not those like awesome chapter continue please, good chapter continue please, continue, good, awesome, nice, update please. In one of my stories where I stated this, I was cautioned by a guest reviewer who told me to be grateful for my reviews. If that guest reviewer sees this, then I am grateful, I just like more informative reviews that will help me improve the stories and I'm sure some of my fellow authors agree with me.

The pairing… I probably was just going for only Naruto/Nami but I changed my mind, it would be Naruto/Harem with Nami as the main girl and someone else as the second and no I will not change that.

Peace.

This chapter has been somewhat BETA'd.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Pointing out a back story of Naruto's life like that to you guys in the last chapter was a bad idea as said by a certain reviewers as it takes out the mystery of solving it from you guys. What I did there was a generalization; I plan on revealing bits and pieces of a more detailed version of Naruto's life though as we sail through future chapters of this story as there was more to it than the tidbit piece of information I gave you no doubt and if some of you notice, in a way, part of Naruto's back story somewhat compares itself to that of two certain female members of the crew.

I did notice that the identities of Nami's Parents were never given, in fact, if there's anything most of the crew share in common is that 70 percent are orphans and the remaining 30 might have had parents or might not, in fact, I think it's only Usopp and Robin's parents identities that were proven if only the first half for Robin. With this opportunity that landed itself in our hands, I can manipulate and craft a background identity for them, at least the off screen part, well mostly Nami though and by craft an identity, I mean create a back story of Nami's roots or the others as well (If I'm not bored so for now, it's Nami that would be my main focus) so if anyone would start complaining about the sudden change in Nami that doesn't follow cannon, then it means you didn't read this authors note.

**Disclaimer:** I am not Oda or Kishimoto so I do not own One Piece and Naruto.

_Power isn't determined by your size, but the size of your heart and dreams! ~ Monkey D. Luffy_

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Clown Pirates and the Sexy Pirate Thief**

* * *

Orange town, a town that use to prosper and thrive under the guidance of an old man who would have loved to have the peace of his island remain under most circumstances but unfortunately for them, terror struck in the name and form of the Buggy Clown Pirates.

Since then, any and all progress has been halted because of the interference of this particular notorious group and the people of Orange Town can do nothing but pray to the deities above to help rid this town of said stain and fortunately for them, their prayers will soon be answered in the form of a certain crew.

*Twitch*

Naruto twitched as he was sailing his ship through the seas. He had just activated the paddle wheels of his ship – his doesn't use steam, instead, it uses his particular element. It allows him to charge it up to however he wants; the charged up power gets stored obviously before it's transferred bit-by-bit to the paddle engines. He can choose the amount of power being outputted by using a lever that's next to the steering wheel starboard of the ship. The amount outputted determines the speed and of course, a notification system is planted on seed steering wheel as well to let him know of how much power is left in the electric engine. (Hope most of you get my explanation of how his version of the marine ship works when using his paddle wheel to cross an ocean like the calm belt and technically, that has how he has been able to move the big ship on his own without any help whatsoever) – moving in record time to the next island on his map, Orange Town.

Why was he twitching you ask? Well a certain straw hat captain – he hasn't accepted Luffy as his captain yet – not only managed to finish his supply of provisions, but he finished it in under three unsupervised hours; and it happened right after they left Shells Town! The idiot then managed to stretch himself to try and catch one of the sea birds that flew above them and eat it but the plan backfired and the bird managed to not only save itself, but also managed to somehow fly away with the obviously stronger Luffy. Now it was left to an annoyed Naruto and a sleeping Zoro to catch up to him. If there was any solace to this though, it was that they were heading towards their eventual destination.

"Stupid Straw Hat 'Captain'." Naruto mumbled to himself as he finally reached the port and parked his ship alongside a smaller ship with a clown like design. He set anchor and climbed down the ladder of his ship before landing on the port and walking along the path with his hands in his pockets planning on finding a store where he could buy some food for his ship. This time, he would remember to hide it away from Luffy so that the food supply would last longer.

Meanwhile, meters away from Naruto as he was walking into the town, an orange haired girl – whom you all know by now as Nami – was running for her life from pirates that were planning on stealing her treasure.

"Get back here!" One of them yelled as they chased her.

"Stop! Don't run from us," The second one yelled "give us back our Navigation map!"

Ignoring their pleas the orange haired woman just kept on running and running _'I finally have it, the navigation map for the grand line.' _She thought as she turned into a corner trying to lose the pirates that were chasing her.

"Damn, if we don't get the map we're dead!" The first one said chasing the girl into the corner "If we let the captain know what happened, we'll receive a _really _ugly death."

A pair of binoculars, unaware of the chaos that was already happening, spotted a man hanging off a seagull. The owner turned to his captain and reported

"Captain, there's an unknown object flying in the air!"

"Man the cannons!" The captain ordered "Shoot it down forthwith!"

*BANG*

The orange haired girl was briefly startled by the sound of the cannon shooting but that didn't falter her concentration as she ran, instead, it was the body of a man that landed in front of her creating dust clouds that did.

"Why did they shoot me with a canon!?" The man whined as he got up and dusted himself "Damn it."

"What?" _'How could he still be alive?'_ The female thought to herself after that question spotting the man in front of her looking not harmed at all. _'How can anyone survive that?'_

It was then a light bulb flashed over her head. Putting on a noticeable look of relief, she slid up to the man and sighed "Boss, you're finally here!" she cried in despair "I've been waiting for you to save me!"

She then moved around the clueless captain and dashed away from the group of people giving her 'Boss' a few parting words "I leave everything to you!"

"That girl, she ran off!"

"We don't have to chase her anymore." The second captain replied to his friend as they spotted the clueless Luffy "Her Boss is still here!"

"That's true, they're together anyways!" the first one said before he slapped Luffy's head indirectly or directly - depending on the intent – removing his hat; something that pissed off Luffy.

*PUNCH*

The provoker was sent crashing into the building behind him as Luffy punched him while he stretched his other hand and grabbed his hat from the air and placed it back on with a serious look on his face _"Don't you ever mess with my hat!"_ He hissed out to the man he punched and his remaining friends that were looking at him in shock and anger.

"Damn you!" The remaining pirates cried before they both rushed at Luffy who just looked blandly at them.

*SMACK*

*BAM*

"Wow, you're strong!" Luffy heard a familiar voice above him. Looking up, he saw that it was Nami who was sitting on a roof dangling her legs over the ledge looking down at him with an excited smile "You beat those guys with swords with only your bare-hands!"

"Who are you anyways?" Luffy asked the female who was still smiling, confused as to whom she was and what she was doing here.

"I'm a thief who steals only treasure from pirates," the thief proudly declared "My name is Nami, want to be partners?"

"Only steal treasure from pirates?" Luffy asked making sure he heard her right but Nami had another thing in mind as she jumped from the roof and landed in front of him.

"So what's that hat?" Nami asked as she pointed at Luffy "From your reaction to its nearly damaged state, I'm guessing that it's really expensive. Is it?"

"This is my treasure!" Luffy proudly declared holding his hat on his head and frowned when Nami laughed at his declaration.

"Hyaa~, treasure?" Nami was still laughing before she decided to set this idiot straight, it was obvious he wasn't right in the head "If it's your treasure, where are the jewels inside it? Or is there a hidden map..."

* * *

Meanwhile on the roof of a bar in the small town a few meters from where the interaction between the two was going on, a certain group was having their interaction on their own with a really mad pirate captain,

"You still cannot find the thief?" Buggy the pirate captain asked his crew as a shadow covered half of his face as he growled in anger making his crew shiver in fear.

"We're in the middle of searching captain!" a crew member stuttered out waving his hand in front of himself knowing the capabilities of his captain who frowned.

"How exactly did it get stolen so easily?" Buggy asked in dismay thinking about that "We were going to go into the Grand Line soon and yet the map needed to navigate is missing…"

"Well you see boss, we lost it through a mistake…" The crew member said "The cabinet where it was locked still had its key inside the key hole." He explained "And when this idiot guy left it on like that, the key left."

"_What did you say?_" Buggy hissed at the man behind him glaring in anger.

"The idiot left it on and the key got lost…"

*BAM* *CRASH*

"Whaddya mean by round nose!?" Buggy asked as he tortured the crew member "Does my nose look funny to you? Like a round nose?"

"Yes it does."

Buggy froze as he heard an amused voice from right behind him insulting his nose. He turned around like a robot and saw a spiky blond man with a cowboy hat hanging at the back of his neck looking at him with strange eyes.

"…What?"

"It's nothing for you to be ashamed of really," Naruto shrugged as he crouched in front of the clown and his crew "I mean look at my eyes, they're slit like a fox's or a cat and because of that, and the added whisker marks on my face most people refer to me as either and I don't mind."

"Who are you?" Buggy asked, angry that this peon was lecturing him about something so sensitive,

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto introduced with a cheerful smile before glancing around "I see you have a nice set up here." He stood straight and leaned on the wall beside him with his hands crossed behind his head,

"Mind entertaining me seeing as you guys are technically a moving circus?"

"Oh we'll entertain you all right." Buggy said with a sadistic smirk towards Naruto who shrugged waiting for the show to happen.

* * *

In an empty house a few meters from where the show was happening, Luffy and Nami were sitting down while still having their continued conversation,

"Eh… you got separated from your crew?" Nami asked Luffy curious as to what he said earlier "How many people are in your crew anyways?"

"Two…" Luffy replied before he looked around wondering where they were "Is this your house?"

"No I don't know whose house this is," Nami replied "Everyone in this village is hiding in shelter outside of the town." She explained "They are trying to avoid conflict with the Buggy pirate fleet."

"Hmm, is he scary? That Pirate called Nami?" Luffy asked missing the fact that he just replaced the word Buggy with 'Nami'

"I am Nami!" Nami snapped at him "The pirate's name is Buggy!" she then sighed "About Buggy, he's a famous pirate known for his love for cannons. When a bunch of kids from his village insulted his nose, he used a cannon to wipe out the whole village and it's said that he's got a really strange power."

"But then why isn't there anyone in this village?" Luffy asked the orange haired girl who just got a tick on her head.

"I just told you they're hiding to avoid conflict! What have you been listening to all this time?!"

"Ah, so you're stealing from these empty houses…"

"That's despicable!" Nami shouted "Didn't I tell you that I only steal from pirates? Don't compare me to those common robbers!"

"Eh, calm down…" Luffy tried to soothe her and he was glad that it worked if her annoyed sigh was anything to go by.

"My goal is to get a Hundred Million Berries." Nami proudly declared "Then I'm off to buy a certain village!"

"Buy a village?" Luffy asked knowing just how much that money was worth "One hundred million berries is a lot so you'll have to steal from a lot of pirates."

"I've got a plan for that," Nami stated holding her map "This is the grand line map I just stole, and I'm going to steal more treasure from that Buggy guy then I'm going to the Grand Line to steal from even greater pirates that carry even greater treasures!"

Luffy watched as she jumped of the table she was in and stood directly on his face "So wanna team up and earn a bunch? You look strong, I could use your power."

"By any chance, do you know how to navigate?" Luffy asked completely forgetting that he already had a crew member that could do just that after spending so much time on the sea alone.

"Yeah…" Nami said wondering why he asked before Luffy smiled in excitement "I see that's great! We're also on our way to the Grand Line!"

"You can be our navigator!" Luffy announced pointing at Nami who suddenly got a frown on her face.

"No."

"Ah so this is where you were?" a voice asked and they both turned to the door to see Naruto opening it with a raised eyebrow before turning to Nami who suddenly gazed away from him with a neutral look on her face.

'_Crap, what's _he _doing here?' _She thought inwardly in hidden panic as she came face to face with the really handsome man she had a dream about since their brief glance in Shelly town hours earlier today _'Is he one of this idiots crew mates?'_

"Naruto?" Luffy called out snapping Nami from her thoughts "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for a shop that sells provisions so we can stock up in supply remember?" Naruto asked crossing his arms over his chest frowning at the captain "Remember? You finished our entire food supply in only three hours, at this rate I would have to buy an entire store."

"Do you have the money for that?"

"Um, have you seen my ship?" Naruto asked the straw hat captain with Nami listening in silently "If I was able to own something that big don't you think that I'll have the money for something like buying a store? And remember, I have been on the sea more than you have so I technically have been able to get some treasure from the vaults I robbed while destroying any unfortunate marine base I could find with corrupted marines."

'_Score!' _Nami inwardly screamed in pure joy as she just found her ticket to the complete money she needed and more too! _'Now to play it smooth and if that doesn't work, I'm sure that I could use _other _services.' _She thought at the end with a blush at the end.

"Hi, I'm Nami, what's your name?" She introduced to Naruto as she got up to him and held his hand with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"I'm Naruto," Naruto introduced shaking her hand before letting go "hey, I think I remember seeing you in Shelly town hours earlier, wow, and to meet you there again in such a short amount of time."

"I guess its fate that said that we're destined to meet and be friends." Nami said lamely remembering the rewards later "So what are you doing here?" _'Damn it! He already said what he was doing here why'd I have to ask that?'_

"Looking for this idiot as a side plan." Naruto said pointing to Luffy who was picking his nose "What about you?"

"I'm looking for a map for the Grand Line."

"Oh is that where you want to go?" Naruto asked the girl in surprise "I have one back in the ship, I could escort you to your final destination."

"Really? That's great!" Nami said in pure joy _'But before I leave, I have some gold to steal.' _"But before we leave, is it possible for you to help me collect something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

* * *

"I captured the thief Captain Buggy," Nami said as she dropped Luffy like a sack of potatoes on the ground in front of her "Here's the map I stole on his order."

"Excellent." Buggy said with a smirk seeing the thief's boss tied up like a sack of potatoes "Out of curiosity, were you able to find a spiky blond man with an _electrifying _personality?"

"No I didn't." Nami lied knowing who he was talking about unlike Luffy who was crying to Nami about how she and Naruto betrayed him.

"Pity, I wanted to pay him back for the little going away present he left my crew." Buggy said frowning in remembrance at the beat down his crew received and was disappointed when he quickly left before he (Buggy) could attack him. "I have a question though, why are you doing this? Betraying your boss?"

"After coming into an argument with my Boss, I decided to just up and leave because of how unreasonable he was being." Nami explained with a straight face "Please let me join the Buggy Pirate crew!"

"Huh?" Buggy asked "So you're tired of following that waste of space captain eh? Okay! I'll let you join as part of my crew."

'_My part is done, hope Naruto-san can abide to his end of the deal.'_ Nami thought with a smile on her face.

* * *

After getting a really large sack from his ship, Naruto set out to the base of Buggy the clown remembering the agreement he and Nami made.

He was to move in and find the vault of the Buggy's pirate crew while she infiltrated and 'Joined' them diverting their attention giving him an open window to do his thing.

Jumping along roof tops silently till he came across the one he needed, he paused and listened to the commotion that was going on satisfied that Nami was moving in on their plan even though he didn't know why she did want to steal from a feared pirate.

Landing on the ground below with a soft heap, Naruto opened the door he was leaning on knowing according to Nami's description that it was the door leading to Buggy's vault. He quickly dashed in and turned into a corner before quickly hiding as he spotted a guard standing in front of the door.

Now there were two ways he could play this, he could sneak up on them and use his lightning to shock both men knocking them out completely or he could just create a diversion and lead them away from the door giving him freedom to pass through silently.

Looking up, he saw a plank he could use to balance himself for a short amount of time so with a silent leap, he reached and grabbed it climbing to safety. Looking down he saw that the men were still standing still meaning his movement went unnoticed giving him an open window of opportunity.

Pointing his finger to the door on the other side, he charged up a wave yellow lightning energy before firing it at the door silently and smoothly.

"Huh? Did you hear that?" he heard one of the guards ask.

"Let's go check it out."

"But what about the door?"

"Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it."

With that decided, the two guards ran from their post moving to investigate the small explosion they heard not seconds earlier.

Naruto watched silently as they left before he appeared in front of the vault door with a crack of lightning. He placed his hand on the door knob and twisted the handle before opening the door walking into the room on the other side.

Closing the door, Naruto had to admire the gold that was gathered as he turned around. Making a movement to gather it, he was stopped by a voice.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"Crap." Turning his head backwards, he spotted a guard that was hiding in a corner with the shadows holding a sword in his hands with a smirk on his face.

"So you think you can waltz in here and steal the captain's gold eh?"

"Fuck this shit." Naruto said with an annoyed tone before he pointed his left arm at the guard in front of him. Charging up his lightning energy and channeling it through the arm, he smirked "Say hi to Red Nose for me."

*Zzzzt*

The guard didn't know what hit him as a wave of lightning energy shot out from the blonds arm sending him crashing through the wall.

"Heh, so much for stealth." Naruto said with a smirk before he moved as quickly as he could to gather as much gold as possible in his sack.

Back on the outside where the actual stuff was happening, Zoro who had just alive was trying to redirect a cannon by turning it over with its really heavy weight. The others watched in wonder and awe as this injured man managed to not only lift the head of the cannon but also face it towards them instead of it's intended target.

Did I mention that the cannon was loaded and about a few seconds from firing?

"Kyaa~"

The Buggy pirate crew started to scream in panic as the cannon was faced at them.

"That thing still has a Buggy Special Canon in it!" Buggy screamed in pure terror seeing that his canon was facing him instead but as he tried to move into shield himself from the impending doom, a body came flying from the wall behind him much to his shock and confusion.

"What?"

"On no, my Treasure~*BOOM*" Nami screamed in fear but it was too late as the cannon was fired creating a really large explosion.

"This is really a good time to go." Zoro said to Luffy and a really upset Nami who was crying waterfall tears at the loss of her precious gold forgetting that she just indirectly killed somebody as well because of that gold. "Who are you anyways…"

"I'm a thief…" Nami replied with a sullen look on her face but Luffy elaborated ignoring her mood.

"She's our Navigator!"

"Navigator?" Zoro asked confused as to this bit of information "I thought Naruto was our navigator, why need another one?"

"Naruto can navigate?"

"Of course you idiot!" Zoro yelled at the idiot in front of him "How do you think he was able to move the ship on his own all these years without knowing at least something about that subject?"

"Damn it I'm not letting them escape." Buggy said as he staggered forward regaining his bearings after the explosion. His presence shocked the people around him.

"Damn it! I forgot about him!" Zoro said before he lifted the really heavy stone cage with metal bars over his shoulder with all his strength.

'_Damn it,' _Nami thought still upset at the loss of her treasure _'I nearly had the amount I needed to buy back my village's freedom.'_

Buggy then had a moment of epiphany remembering something that just happened seconds before the explosion and turned to look behind him and screamed in dismay and agony,

"MY GOLD!"

She snapped back from her groove hearing the captains cry before seeing the cage being lifted off the ground by Zoro and with that confirmed she and Zoro quickly left the roof in the midst of the Buggy's crew distraction.

*BANG*

Zoro dropped the heavy cage in front of him after they'd ran away from the Buggy pirate crew using the distraction of Buggy's destroyed gold.

Panting, Zoro sat down and leaned his back on the cage "ARG!" Zoro held his hand where his green belt was. It was just now he remembered the injury he suffered from the hands of Buggy and it only got worse as he lifted the heavy cage.

"Damn it, why won't this cage open!" Luffy cried from inside the small cage he was in trying to free himself but he got no results.

Zoro just instead settled to watch as the chaos was happening below him seeing the fleeing clown pirates searching for him and Luffy.

After seeing the commotion had reduced, Zoro grabbed the cage and hopped down from the roof he was on before he was dragging it away from the area he was from.

'_Crap, losing too much blood...'_ Zoro thought between pants as he was dragging the cage. Unfortunately for him, his vision started to fade.

He dropped the cage in front of a store that had a dog sitting standing in front of it relaxing a bit and getting annoyed as Luffy angered the Dog who in turn was making too much noise for him to concentrate on passing out.

"What are you two idiots doing?" Hearing a familiar voice, Zoro turned to see Naruto with some smudge stains on his clothes and skin looking down at them with a raised eyebrow holding a heavy sack behind him.

"W-we're the he-l-l we're y-you… *THUD*"

Naruto watched as Zoro passed out from what he assumed to be blood loss before he cringed at a sudden scream.

"You're alive!"

Turning around, he was not shocked to see the surprised and excited look on Nami's face at his appearance.

"I was so worried about you." Nami cooed as she dashed towards Naruto with her hands spread open for a hug. Naruto opened his hand to receive the hug but then he suddenly felt a large amount of weight leave him and turning behind him, he saw that Nami was instead hugging the bag of gold protectively "Don't make mummy worry like that again."

"Erhem."

Nami was brought out of her musing as she heard the clearing of someone's throat. Turning to see Naruto standing there with an annoyed look on her face, she scratched the back of her neck sheepishly,

"Sorry about that, I was distracted." Naruto suppressed a snort at that but listened as she continued "But I'm glad you're alive too." That was a lie and Nami knew it as she wouldn't care if he was alive or dead.

"Yeah what ever." Naruto said "Can we just go now?"

"Ah Naruto!" Luffy cried in joy at seeing his first mate around. He moved towards the blond using the cage to hop as he couldn't free himself from the bindings "Where where you? Can you do something about this cage?"

"Sure why not?" Naruto shrugged. But as he was about to make a move to the cage, he was halted by a scream,

"**Garou Garou no… Gatsuga!**"

A spinning drill grey was heading towards the group but Naruto using his quick thinking placed Luffy in front of the drill as it was spinning and spinning, hitting the cage instead of its intended target, the building behind.

"Little quick to the trigger eh Kiba?" an amused voice spoke from another end watching this happen before him.

"Whatever." the man now known as Kiba said as he was shaking his head before he jumped to his ally who was sitting over a large white lion.

Kiba Inuzuka stood at a height roughly at about 5'9" tall with a somewhat slender, yet relatively well-toned and muscular build, with scruffy, almost mane-like fur that grows down past his ears and part of the way down the back of his neck. His outfit consisted of dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood, over an apparent plate of armour and fishnet undershirt.

"C'mon Kiba don't be like that, after all, we're partners, isn't that right Richi?"

"Grrrr…"

Kiba sighed as he heard the growl of his partner-in-crime's lion "I miss Akamaru," He said remembering a small dog that he once had when he was little but in the end, he died of old age till he was startled by a loud and angry voice,

"Hey! What are you doing to my store!"

Oh yeah, the stupid mayor of this town who couldn't take a hint and leave the crew alone. Oh he was going to have some fun he thought with a sadistic smirk.

To be continued

* * *

**Authors Note:** Gasp Kiba without an Akamaru, that's a first; I wonder what other unexpected changes might occur in this story now that that has been revealed.

Garou Garou no Mi (Wolf Wolf Fruit) is a substitute for Kiba's powers in the Ninja world, as it's the only one I could think of; it fits him so I will accept no complaints.

Some of you may not like the addition of Naruto characters in this story but you all have to understand that it would be part of the plot and let me make this clear, NOT EVERY SINGLE CHARACTER FROM THE NARUTO ANIME/MANGA WILL JOIN THE STRAW HATS. I would only make a select few join but for the rest, most are either civillians, marines, or pirates meaning they have their own crew and life and most of them are satisfied with it so I won't accept any offers as to which members should and shouldn't join the crew.

As I am sure that some of you have noticed, something's went differently in this story than it did in cannon but I made sure to make the traits of each character remain, except for the few OOC traits you see.

Tell me what you think about this chapter in a really long review and remember, I mean LONG. People, please do me a favor understand my plea. I could use your words of advice here instead of a two word review.

Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fruit: **Kumo Kumo no Mi.

**Type: **Logia.

* * *

**Power/Usage: **The user mainly uses the clouds produced by this fruit to capture his opponents, and for flying his ships on the clouds he/she makes. During battle the user covers their targets with an intangible cloud, then solidifies it to capture or hit his opponents. Like most other Logia Fruit users he/she uses it to avoid being damaged by their opponent's attacks. The user can also absorb clouds not produced from their body and create new clouds in the air. It also gives them the ability to eat clouds like they were made of cotton candy. (One Piece Fanon Wiki)

**Weakness: **Standard Devil fruit weakness.

**User: **Unknown.

* * *

**Fruit: **Taiyō Taiyō no Mi

**Type: **Paramecia

* * *

**Power/Usage: **The fruit as the name implies gives the user complete control over heat just like a certain fruit we all know but its difference is known. The fruit allows the user to absorb solar rays from the yellow sun akin to any Kryptonian and like the Mera Mera no Mi, it grants the user control over flames but unlike that fruit, this one in particular isn't Logia.

When the user absorbs enough heat, the user becomes near unstoppable as they would have abilities identical to any flame themed Super Hero – think of Johnny Storm from fantastic four – meaning the user can enter a state where they become one with fire their own way.

This fruit along with the Magu Magu no Mi can prove disadvantageous for those with Ice related powers and it can be pointed out that both heat themed Fruits are equally as strong as the other depending on its usage.

**Weakness: **Cloudy weather can render the user weak, meaning that the user can be as strong as a normal human and a cloudy week only makes it worse seeing as the lack of sun rays plays a major role. Another weakness is that the user is rendered powerless when a Solar Eclipse occurs because it blocks off the users abilities completely. The user isn't as strong as he/she is during night time since there aren't that much sun rays to absorb from, unless you count absorbing the residue from the moon.

Apart from those three, and the devil fruits general weakness, it has no weakness at all.

**User: **Unknown.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and One Piece though any devil fruit idea I can come up with is mine and mine alone unlike the Devil fruits listed by Oda.

* * *

_Absolute Justice… Yeah right, you're just one more step from becoming the world's most dangerous pirate 'Aniku' but make no mistake, I will kill you THAT is a promise! ~ Naruto Uzumaki_

* * *

**Chapter Three: What does the wolf say?**

* * *

Mayor Boodle was just on his way to start his daily feeding of his town's guard dog. He sometimes wished he could drag the dog away from the danger of the Buggy pirates but as it stands, that stubborn dog is and always will be loyal to his dead master being the owner of the store. He even had to admire the determination the dog showed sometimes when guarding it from minor dangers that it could handle.

Seeing a dust cloud a few meters away, the mayor rushed to the location being familiar with what or who resided there, it was his job as mayor after all.

"Hey what the hell are you doing to my store!?"

All activity stopped as they all turned to see an old man in some sort of armor standing looking at them with an angry face.

"What does it look like?" Kiba growled with a smirk as he stepped forward to the town's man.

"Hey Kiba, can you keep it down, Richie is trying to concentrate." The lion tamer said as the dust settled down.

Kiba saw as the lion wanted to go inside the store that was labeled pet food before it was stopped by a little dog that reminded him of Akamaru in a way.

'_Akamaru…'_

"_Woof!"_

He couldn't help but cringe at the image of a wolf like dog with spikier fur barked at him as it stood beside the towns dog – who was growling at the lion - before fading away.

"Hey!" Kiba was snapped out of his thoughts as his attention was diverted by the man in front of him "You people better get the hell away from my town or –

"Or what?" Kiba growled showing his fangs and extending his claws causing the mayor to run away from him in fear and terror making the feral boy smirk in amusement. This is what he liked, showing dominance wherever he went. Hell it was part of the reason he just joined the Buggy crew because from where he was or from what he knew, they were the strongest pirate crew around here.

Back at his home town at his earlier years, he didn't know why, but for some reason, his village was attacked by marines from the world government. He was lucky that he was one of the remaining few that got out, he along with his mother who died later due to heart failure.

It was the death of his mother that drove him to piracy, because he knew that piracy was the only way to gain the wrath or fear of the world government but even he knew that without the skills to back him up, his aims would be useless so he set out to find something to grant him the ability needed and not soon after, he ate the Garou Garou no Mi, a Zoan Type fruit that grant's the user the powers of the wolf and it also gives the user some added abilities in his/her base forms.

Overjoyed with this new ability, he trained for three years before finally becoming as strong as he needed and to prove his prowess, he needed a punching bag; enter the Buggy Pirate crew. He demanded a match with the captain and ultimately lost to him because of Buggy's devil crew ability. He didn't know what it was, but he felt like something in him told him to acknowledge Buggy as leader and never betray his pack.

Smelling smoke and hearing a bark, Kiba saw something that disheartened him a bit, it was the cry of a small dog that lost what was important to him; of course he recognized it after all seeing as he was now probably part of the dog family.

Turning to look at what was behind the mutt, he couldn't help but wonder how long he had been zoned out because of the burning store before him. He caught another scent around and turned to its source and saw that the people he supposedly killed were still alive and stood still as they watched the house in front of them burn to the ground. He couldn't understand why they just stood there but he wasn't going to voice out his concerns but something inside him would remember this movement or lack of.

Naruto meanwhile stood and waited, watched as the dog defended the store against a far more superior opponent. He admired the determination and passion showed by such a small creature and knew that he had no right to step in as this wasn't his fight.

Now the fight was over and the store he was defending was burning down and Naruto watched as the dog cried in sorrow and agony at seeing something it perceived as important fall in front of him.

He jumped and stood back to back with the dog as he was crying watching as the lion and lion tamer were walking towards the dog intending on finishing the job.

"Hey, step out of the way, can't you see I want to get rid of that mutt that hurt my precious Richie?" the lion tamer sneered smugly at Naruto who just stood his ground firmly, not willing to budge an inch.

Seeing this, the lion tamer frowned at him before he jumped out from the back of his lion and pointed to Naruto as he ordered the lion,

"SICK 'EM!"

*ROAR*

The lion made a heavy leap towards his prey who stood his ground with his knees bent forward and both arms stretched back.

"**Raikurappu!**"

**CRACK**

Bringing both arms to his front, he clapped them together and watched as circles and circles of lightning went straight to the lion shocking him painfully – imagine an element based version of the Hulk or Superman's thunder clap – and the lion tamer watched in terror as his loyal companion was being electrocuted!

"_RICHIE!"_

Naruto and Luffy watched as the lion tamer ran to his pet lion in panic and fear and knelt down beside him "You monster, what are you!?"

"I'm a kettle and you're a pot." Naruto retorted back to the tamer causing some snicker amongst the group who got the reference.

"I don't get it." Luffy said scratching the back of his head in confusion. Naruto sighed at the sheer stupidity of his captain before he dodged a claw strike from Kiba who looked enraged that his pack mate was attacked even though they were from a rival species.

"The hell!"

"You forgot that I was still here?" Kiba said with a smirk as he jumped away from Naruto and stood in front of him with his back hunched forward and his claws extended. He brought his finger to his mouth and licked the blood that was on it with an insane look on his face that made Naruto shudder.

'What a freak!' Naruto thought before he felt something trickle down his whiskered cheek. Using his hand to wipe it, he spotted a smudge of blood on his face and was surprised that he was able to get cut. 'Probably should have paid more attention.'

"AHHH! A VAMPIRE! DON'T SUCK MY BLOOD!" Luffy screamed in terror seeing what Kiba did. He tried to run away from the scene but he tripped over the downed lion in his panic and fell face first much to the surprise of the crew at the level of his sheer stupidity.

"You're distracted." A voice said in front of Kiba before he suddenly felt a hand on his face and before he knew it, he was pushed with tremendous force away from the group creating a dust cloud on his wake as he was skidding across the ground.

Naruto watched with a plane look on his face as Kiba was sent flying away in a distance from then from his push; he should be, after all, because of the weight training his sensei put him through, he was strong physically and it was one of the many things he appreciated from the many teaching's he received.

"GAH! What sort of monster are you!" The lion tamer screamed in fear seeing the damage being done to his friend before he tried to run away but before he could move 50 meters, he was grabbed by the scruff of his neck by an a stretched hand before he was pulled back to its owner.

"Where do you think you're going?" Luffy hissed as he came face to face with the tamer before he smashed the back of the tamers head on the ground below them spilling out blood from the lion tamers head but Luffy wasn't done.

"That store was a treasure to the dog…" He whispered with venom staring at the pathetic man below him "A treasure that cannot be paid back by monetary values, and you destroyed it!"

"I will never forgive you!"

*PUNCH*

*CRACK*

The ground below him cracked as he punched the man on his face hard. Pausing a bit to hear the pathetic man's apology though, Luffy scoffed wondering how idiotic this man was currently being right now. With a glare still angry at what he and the lion did, he answered the man, "Your apology means nothing to me because it won't bring back his treasure!"

As Luffy was about to strike the man further, Naruto appeared beside Luffy and grabbed his hand forcefully "As much as I love beating up the pathetic weakling, I sorta think he get's the idea."

Luffy shrugged of Naruto's hand forcibly before walking into the shop that just finished burning. He spotted a box of treats that somehow remained intact and moved to place it in front of the sad dog and patted the dog's head before speaking with him a bit.

Nami watched the entire scene from a distance with disdain etched on her face; this action further proved her quarrel with pirates but even as she was about to give them a piece of her mind but she paused to see what Luffy was doing. She tucked her hair behind her ear and listened to the conversation he was having with the dog and she had to say, she was surprised that something this smart and mature was coming out of his mouth.

"...It was admirable! You fought well and I'm sure your owner would be proud of you!"

The dog just sat there and listened to the black haired human before he stood up and went to pick the box that was dropped in front of him before he walked away from the group. After walking a few meters, he turned and dropped the box of pet food he was holding and barked at Luffy and Naruto who smiled in return and hearing the word 'treasure' triggered something in his memory bank.

* * *

"_Sensei, why do you have to leave? Let me come with you!" an eleven year old Naruto watched as his sensei stood gazing into the sunset over the sea with a strange look on his face._

_His sensei (Or one of his sensei) was a tall man, 5" 9 to be exact, with black hair and narrow eyes with a pair of light blue irises. Naruto watched as the man turned and smiled at his young protégé before he squatted down to his level and placed an arm on his shoulder,_

"_Naruto, I have to go," His sensei spoke with a tone of regret and sadness "I just received word that my brothers are in need of serious help but don't worry!" removing the cloak he wore on his person, he folded it and handed it to Naruto who took it with a confused look on his face,_

"_Isn't this the really important cloak you said your father made for you?"_

"_Yes Naruto but now I am giving this to you as a show of trust," His teacher spoke with a smile even though his heart was aching him greatly "As in I want you to trust me that we will meet again in the future and when we do, be sure to hand it back to me in the condition I gave you alright?"_

_Naruto just nodded and wiped his eyes as he started to cry knowing that his teacher would be leaving him for some time. His sensei stood up and walked to the ocean before taking a deep breath._

"_Remember your dream Naruto, don't let anything interrupt you from achieving it and remember what I said about it…"_

"_Until you know in your heart that you're ready to reach it, train, train hard without losing focus and when you are indeed ready, then you can move forward." Naruto quoted with a smile on his face watching as his sensei smiled back._

_His sensei turned back and gazed at the ocean before he turned into what looked like a high breed between a human and a raven with his skin covered in black feathers and his head shaped like a bird -Imagine a human with his skin covered in feathers, a bit like fur also with the head of a raven - The raven's eye glanced back at Naruto before his giant feathers expanded and the next thing Naruto knew, he was blown back a bit by a gust of wind._

_Naruto closed his eyes as he still felt the tears threatening to pour out not wanting to see his sensei's departure. Opening them seconds later, he put on his sensei's oversized cloak before he gained a determined look on his face. He raised his fist to his sensei's shrinking figure as he set in towards the sun and proudly declared,_

"_Don't worry Sensei, I will never go back on my word THAT is a promise!"_

* * *

"Yeah! You be strong too!" Luffy's parting words snapped Naruto back to reality as he watched Luffy smiling back at the dog as he took his food and walked away.

Nami honestly was touched at the scene that was before her _'Maybe not all pirates are as bad as I thought, maybe they're different.'_ she thought looking at Luffy then glanced to Naruto with a blush on her face.

With Zoro safely tucked away from all the action, the group - Naruto, Luffy, and Nami - decided to chill a bit before they leave seeing as the compass won't change just yet.

Boodle decided to tell them a little tale of the history behind the shop the dog now known as Shushu was guarding and as they reached the end of the tale, they couldn't help but admire once more, the determination of Shushu, something Boodle was proud of but after they heard his latest declaration of taking down the Buggy pirates, Luff smirked in excitement and agreed with him… at least that was until they were attacked by a cannon.

*BOOM*

"That's the house Zoro's in!" Luffy cried in panic. He quickly rushed to the rubble and searched for his crewmate underneath "Zoro are you dead!?"

"Idiot, if I was dead, how will I be able to answer you?" Zoro asked as he got up from underneath the wreckage holding his head before mumbling to himself "Boy it's hard to sleep with all this racket."

"If you think something as trivial as this is going to take me down then you're woefully mistaken Buggy!" Boodle spoke as he got out from the rubble much to the surprise and the excitement of the crew around him and the confusion of Zoro who was later told what was happening by Naruto, "I WILL FIGHT YOU!"

As Boodle stomped his way towards Buggy's camping ground dragging a protesting Nami with him, the three remaining males meanwhile shared a glance with each other all agreeing on one thing.

Zoro fixed his bandana on his head.

Naruto tightened the strap on his both black fingerless gloves.

Luffy fixed his hat firmly on his head.

"So it's settled then, we won't let that idiot die?" Luffy asked with a smirk marrying his face.

"Hai/Yup." Zoro and Naruto agreed before Zoro stepped forward and drew his sword "I will personally cut down the clown and his crew."

"Not before I fry them up." Naruto said as he was still holding his hand that briefly sparked with lightning.

Luffy turned to where Buggy was and lead the group as the three of them started to walk towards the camping ground of the clown.

Blood was going to be spilled again today and it wasn't going to be theirs.

* * *

Buggy smirked from his camping ground as he saw a section of his hand reach and strangle the idiot that dared to call him out.

He found himself thrilled at the pleasure he was receiving…!

"GACK!"

Buggy screamed as the mayor damaged his arm before he panted and looked down at the small pest with the best glare he could muster while his cut off arm was strangling the mayor,

"You bastard," He hissed venomously "do you know how much that hurt!" He shouted at the end squeezing the neck of the old man even more from his higher spot "You don't seem to have a grasp of the situation you're in so let me tell you starting with who I am."

Receiving the sound he wanted, he continued on his monologue "I am going to be the man that will get his hands on every treasure that glitters in the world! The world's treasure mine and mine alone with no one even getting a single piece!" He stood straight and raised his arms to the sky "I will find One Piece and be the Pirate King!"

"No, I will be the Pirate King!" A voice spoke with an excited tone completely interrupting the monologue of Buggy who winced at feeling his hand being forcibly pulled from the mayor's neck.

Luffy smirked as he held a section of Buggy's hand but looked surprised as it flew back to him and watched in wonder as he fixed it back on like it was nothing even though he probably had seen it before.

"So you've come without a single trace of fear in your own will!" Buggy sneered down at Luffy from his port "YOU'RE ALL ASKING FOR A DEATH WISH!"

Luffy who just knocked out the Mayor as he was planning to jump in and fight looked back at Buggy with a determined look on his face and shouted without any tact at all, "BIG NOSE!"

"…"

"…"

"FIRE THE BUGGY SPECIAL CANNON BALL!"

A cannon was aimed at Luffy and Naruto who stood beside the captain while Zoro ran to the corner and hid – where's Nami? 0.0? – dragging the unconscious body of the mayor with him.

The cannon was fired with a heavy boom heading towards the two who smirked and just as Naruto was about to crouch and do something, Luffy grabbed his shoulder stopping him before he walked forward and inhaled deeply,

"**Gomu Gomu no… Fūsen!"**

"…"

"…"

"EEEEHHHH!"

The Buggy pirate crew screamed in shock at what they just witnessed. The black haired boy blew up like a balloon and bounced back the cannonball like it was nothing. Wait, bounced back…

*BOOM!*

"Yosh! Their number has decreased!" Luffy said as he punched his palm with a grin "Shall we start?"

**VERSUS!**

Tap

Tap

Naruto, Zoro and Luffy looked as they heard four separate foot prints coming out from the smoke and they were shocked with what they saw.

Using their own comrades as a shield, Buggy, and Kiba smirked as they dropped down the unconscious bodies from their hands along with a third person in the group.

Zoro moving at impressive speeds blocked an intended sword stab meant for Luffy and simply looked at the offender who looked back at him.

"If its swords, I'm all for it." Zoro proudly declared from his position while the other man smirked.

"Roronoa Zoro, it is an honor to face a man such as yourself in sword combat," The mysterious man said "Remember my face as I get to be the one that slays you and make a name for myself…"

Zoro was about to give back a nasty retort when he held his waist in pain silently cursing the fact that his wound was still aching him even now and because of that, he didn't have time to dodge the technique that was thrown at him,

"**Akurobatto no tekunikku: Kasai torikku!** (**Acrobat Technique: Fire Trick!)**"

**Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka**

Naruto stared right back at the wolf like teen that snarled viciously at him and smirked as he taunted "What's the matter boy? You mad that I beat you in one hit huh are ya!" He was inwardly laughing his ass as he was looking at the furious face of Kiba when he threw the insults at the wolf boy.

"I'll kill you!" Kiba snarled out venomously as his pride was hit remembering that bug push he was given. He would have loved to come back and attack the blond bastard but his captain thought otherwise.

With adrenaline pumping in his changed blood, he appeared in front of a surprised Naruto with a burst of speed and moved to swipe the blond who ducked back and flipped away from him creating some distance but Kiba wasn't done.

He dropped on all fours watching and waiting as Naruto landed from his flip before he made a powerful push twisting his body violently creating a drilling tornado moving towards its target moving at fast speeds.

Naruto who just landed didn't have time to recover as he was immediately hit by said drilling tornado sending him crashing into a building.

Kiba almost smirked and he would have if he didn't just see a flash of yellow lightning before he heard a thunder sound behind him and before he knew it, he was sent flying away by a roundhouse kick from Naruto who barely managed to heal his wound.

"Okay, let's try that again!" Naruto said as he landed on his two feet before he dashed towards where he sent Kiba's body.

**Luffy VS Buggy**

Something Buggy said caught Luffy's attention why? Because it was one of those things he _needed _to know "You know Shanks?"

"Hmm? What's this?" Buggy asked with a curious sneer on his face "Are you suddenly interested in what I know?"

"Where is he now!?" Luffy demanded to the clown pirate who just shrugged in response,

"Don't know, don't care." Buggy replied before he grabbed his chin and looked at the pirate in front of him with a taunting smirk "And even if I did, there's no way in hell I'll tell you."

"Then I'll just have to beat it out of you!" Luffy said with a smirk of his own getting into his stance.

Buggy brought out a bunch of knives and placed them in between the spaces of his fingers as he was hopping from one foot to the other and smirked,

"You can try." He said before he stopped hopping and got ready for the eventual fight.

Luffy just kept that smirk on his face before he got a curious look seeing what Buggy was doing "What are you –

"**Bara Bara no… Kazagurumal!"**

Getting the reaction he wanted by seeing Luffy jump to avoid his section type windmill kick, he smirked even more and threw his knives at Luffy knowing that there wasn't a way for him to possibly dodge his attacks;

"_**!**_"

Luffy stretched his arm towards a pole before his body was pulled away from the incoming projectiles much to the surprise of Buggy,

"By now I should have known you could have possibly done that," Buggy said with a calm look on his face before he smirked insanely "but it doesn't matter!"

"**Gomu Gomu no Pistol!**"

Luffy stretched his hand towards Buggy at incredible speeds, Buggy who was not impressed sidestepped the punch that was heading his way. He still had that smirk on his face as if he knew something Luffy didn't,

"A hand that's stretched to its limit," Buggy snarled as he held the stretched hand "is full of weaknesses!"

"**Gomu Gomu no…**"

"_!_"

"**Ōgama!**"

"**BaraBaranoKinkyūhinan!**"

Luffy's rubber body, having reached its stretching limit was forcibly pulled towards the body of Buggy expecting to hit him and knock him out but instead, Buggy's head separated from his (Buggy) body just as Luffy's body was about to hit him missing his target and instead hitting the building in his direction unknowingly.

Buggy's body joined together before the clown turned and looked at the building his opponent crashed into and smirked in relief "You're not so great Gomu Gomu –

"YOSH!" Luffy interrupted as he made a brilliant recovery rising up from the building over his head. "Damn, separating into sections, what an interesting ability."

* * *

'_Jackpot!' _Eyes shaped like Beli signs sparkled in excitement and joy at seeing what was in front of them. It was a room twice the size of a small cottage, and every corner was filled with gold of different types but she didn't care as they were still the same gold and with this amount, she'll be closer to buying back her island from _him._

Snapping back out of her stupor once she heard an explosion, she frowned a bit as she set her sack. She knew that she shouldn't have a bad feeling as to why she was stealing this gold like she does all the time but she did, it was so strange, so… foreign _'Meh.' _She guessed she could deal with that later right now, it was time to get her some gold she thought with an evil snicker.

_Moments Later_

"Huh…" Nami said as she looked down at her already filled bag that had not even a quarter of the treasure of the room she was in. She scratched her chin in thought _'Okay, new plan.' _

*DING*

She gained an evil smirk as she just thought of a really brilliant idea that had no holes in it whatsoever, it was so perfect! _'Yes, that'll do, that'll do nicely.'_ She thought as she rubbed her hands in glee.

The evil cackle she was letting out from her chest sent shivers down some peoples mind even though they didn't know what the cause was before they got back to their fights.

Oh this will indeed do nicely.

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka**

* * *

"Damn, what an ability." Naruto said as he was panting a bit quickly recovering from the attack he received from his opponent who managed to turn himself into some sort of wolf hybrid _a wolf! _"Guess I should have really paid attention when he was screaming the name of his attacks."

"_Always remember to pay attention when the enemy screams the name of his attacks as it gives away not only their position, but a small piece of info on the type of fighter they are."_

"Sorry sensei, I guess I let that advice slip through my head." Naruto said with a smirk before he jumped away from the black missile that was about to hit him.

Hearing a growl, Naruto smirked as he saw the hybrid version of Kiba stood on all fours and snarled at him - I am not describing a wolf man, just know that his Hybrid transformation is similar to similar to Jabra, only less bulky - and had to whistle at his transformation.

No matter how much he sees it, he still would be surprised.

"Really Kiba, I would have gone with a dog related quip but something tells me that it would be a really bad idea." Naruto said with a smirk seeing the wolf like boy smirk back at him.

"What's the matter, Sacred?"

"Nope." Naruto simply replied before he pointed to a direction behind Kiba who looked behind him to see another Naruto standing in there.

"Hi!" The clone greeted and waved back at Kiba who looked startled before his eyes widened as he heard what sounded like a thousand chirping birds and screamed in pain as that sound reached his really sensitive ears which was too bad for Kiba as he was unable to dodge the next attack from Naruto.

"**Raijū Hashiri!**"

"GAAAHHHHRRRRGH!"

Kiba screamed in pain as he felt himself being bit by more than a thousand volts of lightning in form of a yellow wolf.

Naruto walked forward as his clone disappeared holding his yellow lightning covered hand up. He watched as his attack was making the wolf hybrid scream in pain and added more power to the technique once he felt his opponent trying to change his form into something more powerful.

The attack lasted for a few more seconds before it died down once Naruto felt that Kiba was knocked out. He smirked at his victory against his opponent before he turned and walked away from him to jump on a building hoping to catch a glimpse of his allies fights before they end.

* * *

_**Naruto Vs Kiba**_

_**Winner: Naruto!**_

* * *

**Luffy Vs Buggy**

* * *

His black hair shadowed his eyes as he held what he considered what was most precious to him. Seeing that small tear made something inside the once cheerful captain snap as he glared at the now smirking clown pirate.

"H-how dare y-you…" He whispered in venom as he was glaring at the clown captain who suddenly had an uneasy feeling in his system and it only grew once the black haired rubber boy finished his sentence, "HOW DARE YOU MESS UP MY HAT!"

* * *

To Be continued.

* * *

**Gomu Gomu no Ōgama: **Rubber Rubber Scythe.

**Bara Bara no** **Kinkyūhinan: **Section Section Emergency Escape.

**Raijū Hashiri: **Lightning Beast Runner.

**Bara Bara no Kazaguruma: **Section Section Windmill.

**Raikurappu: **Lightning Clap.

**Authors Note**: Alright guys, you got what you wanted, the third chapter of this story. I only hope that this meets all your expectations.

Another flashback of Naruto's past was revealed and we now know that his sensei has a Zoan ability but how far has he gone with it I wonder? Well, you will get the answer as you read on.

Now I know that some people can confuse the Inu Inu no Mi:Wolf with the Inu Inu no Mi model: Dog. The two names alone should give you all a brief description of both fruits abilities.

Kiba ate the wolf model while Jabiru ate the dog model. Apart from that, there's not much difference. And yes, I changed the name of Kiba's fruit into what it _should _be.

The two Devil fruits you all see in the beginning of the story might be referenced later, so when some of you have questions, come back to this chapter or I will redirect you back to this chapter and no I will not reveal who will eat those fruits and I'm not stupid enough to reveal the weaknesses to you.

Another thing is I think I keep mixing up the color of Naruto's lightning, let me be clear on that subject now; his lightning is YELLOW, not blue and remember, he HAS NO DEVIL FRUIT and if he did, I have a way around certain things.

Naruto's fight was really short and for that I apologize as I do not know that many wolf related attack and Kiba isn't smart enough to use double headed wolf - I will change it - yet but he will later on.

This is Uzumaki-Son Naruto signing off with yet another amazing chapter and I hope to get really good long reviews even though I know that people who don't want me to continue this story will always ignore my plea - they know themselves - and I will not accept any insults from guests who are not brave enough to review in their own profile name and if they don't have one, create an account and review (I am talking to the guests). Enough rambling.

Peace.

**BETA: **Shaman95Naruto.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and One Piece.

**PS: **Expect some OC - technically since they might be from different Anime's and shows - characters in this story and also expect it to diverge from canon once in a while. Remember, this is a fan edited fiction, if you wanted the original cannon plot, go read the canon manga.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fruit: **Samui Samui no Mi

**Type:** Paramecia.

**Power/Usage:** Complete opposite of the Atsu Atsu no Mi in terms of elemental prowess.

**Weakness: **Should be obvious.

**User: **Unknown.

* * *

**Challenge: **There has been many stories where Naruto came back as a Bleach character (Stark, Haribelle, Ulquiorra, Yamamoto, and others) after being killed off in the aftermath of the Sasuke Retrieval and I'm sure that Bleach wasn't the only anime in this case but it _is _the most used.

I am thinking of something different, a story that could follow two paths with two similar heroes we all know with similar backgrounds. I'm sure that by now most of you would have guessed whom they are but you are completely wrong. The heroes I am talking about are none other than DC's all-star, the awesome Super-Man and one of our most popular anime Heroes of all time that could probably match Super-Man in strength; yes that's right, I'm talking about Post GT (Even though that series might have been canceled I'm still adding their adventures) Son Goku, The Legendary Super Saiyan!

The story has similar plots as they are both done with their adventures and are asked by the Gods to return back to the elemental nation as Naruto Uzumaki, so as to complete the prophecy and only after remembering their past life, they reluctantly agree.

The story starts out in the beginning of Shippuden era. You can make Konoha the villain here meaning most, if not all, characters will be bashed, or you could just simply bash the usual characters being the Civilian Council, Team 7's remnants, Kiba, Jiraiya, and any other you could think off.

The story can follow any path you choose for it but you have to make sure that you proof read it before you post it.

Boy, wouldn't we be excited to see one of these? And no I will not write them as this is a challenge.

The challenge is open to all and anyone who is interested in writing it should PM me and as a Must Follow rule, Naruto is to remain with the powers he gained in both lives.

I'm patiently waiting for the one(s) that will pick this challenge up because I can sense potential in this story plot line.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or One Piece.

_You sure can talk the talk, but you're not quite ready to walk the walk. Time's up, it's my turn. ~ Roronoa Zoro_

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Lazy man and Captain Usopp**

* * *

"_This hat, is my gift to you…"_

During the brief echo in his subconscious, Luffy grit his teeth in anger at the state of his hat. It wasn't enough for the clown to tear it but for him to cut it with those knives; oh he was _furious!_

Buggy meanwhile smirked as he saw the furious look on the black haired boy. He willed his cut of hand holding the hat to come back to him and he grabbed it with that smirk still on his face,

"If this hat is so precious to you, then you should have protected it properly." Buggy taunted as he was spinning the damaged hat much to Luffy's increasing fury.

"_This is my favorite hat you know?" A red headed man said with a smile on his face "When you become a great pirate in the future you return this to me alright?"_

"That's the hat I swore myself to, with Shanks!" Luffy snarled as he started making a dash towards the pirate who had an interested look on his face,

"No wonder this hat looked familiar," Buggy said as he was inspecting the hat "It belonged to that red haired bastard who was on my crew when we were younger."

He dropped the hat on the ground and glared at it remembering the image of a red haired man that used to be his 'friend' "Let me rephrase that, we used to be comrades."

"_Shanks was a great man, you say that he was your comrade_!?" Luffy hissed back at the clown with that unmistakable fury still etched in his face.

"**Bara Bara no Kinkyū Hinan!**"

*PUNCH*

"_Never compare yourself to someone as great as him!"_

Buggy screamed in pain as he was hit really hard in the gut from a really strong punch from Luffy who was still furious with him but he knew the brat wasn't done when he was lifted up by the scruff of his neck,

"_Never ever utter those words again in your life!"_

"You don't scare me brat, I've seen scarier things sailing the seas." Buggy simply said with a smug tone even though he had a bloody mouth.

Luffy drew his hand again for another hard punch and socked him hard in the face before he could use that annoying devil fruit ability sending the clown crashing hard to the ground below them making the onlookers wince at that move.

"In my entire life, no one has made me as furious as he has." Buggy whispered as he got up from the gravel confusing Luffy with the words he uttered "He stole a tremendous amount of treasure from me and that alone makes me _angry!_"

"?"

* * *

"_Oh they're fighting again…"_

"_It's the North pole!"_

"_No the South Pole!"_

"_You're still insistent on that you moron!?"_

"_Of Course! I know that _I _am right unlike some people!"_

*_BONK**BONK*_

"_Enough is enough you brats!" An older man said stopping the two children from arguing already "You two are always gonna fight or what?!"_

"_Why will they be arguing about something that's such a trivial matter?" Another man asked having had enough of their childishness "They should simply just check it out for themselves!"_

_Moments later after attacking a pirate ship, little Buggy was leaning on the wall outside the room his crewmates were having their victory party until little Shanks came and started a small conversation with him._

* * *

Buggy snarled as he remembered being tricked not minutes later to eat the devil fruit that cost him his swimming ability in the process. He separated the upper half of his body with his lower part floating over to Luffy who just calmly looked at him.

"**Bara Bara no… Matsuri!**"

Buggy's body parts were flying everywhere in a particular radius around Luffy who got into a defensive stance as he saw this part of his attack. He stretched his hand in a random direction to try and reach for a body part but he grabbed nothing as the body parts moved away from him.

"GAH!"

He screamed in pain at the gash that appeared on his left cheek. He wiped the blood off before looking at the smirking face of the clown,

"What's the matter," Buggy taunted "can't handle it?"

Luffy grit his teeth at noticing the disadvantage before he calmed down with a deep breath and then smirked at the confused face that the clown was giving him.

"What's with that look?"

"**Gomu Gomu no…**

"You must know that I am out of your reach brat, so there's no point in tryin –

"_**Gatoringu!**__"_

The next thing Buggy knew was instant pain as every part of his body was being punched by the black haired boy who just kept on attacking and attacking; the way his hands moved was exactly like the way bullets flew out of a Gatling gun, at random intervals. Heh he guessed that was why he named the attack like that.

Luffy watched as Buggy's parts dropped on the floor with a satisfied look in his face before he saw the head of the clown float up and was surprised at the lack of injuries on his face.

"**Bara Bara no Shūkai!**"

"…"

"…"

"EH!"

Buggy was surprised at how bigger the black haired pirate had gotten. He was sure that not moments ago, he was just as, if not, taller than him but now –

"Hey Clown!"

Turning to his right, he started to pale in terror at what was in his field of vision. It was the smirking face of one Uzumaki Naruto as he was standing on his tied up body parts with a smug look on his face.

"One disadvantage of your fruit is if all your parts aren't available when you decide to join them once more… that happens." Naruto explained having studied his opponent from afar "I wonder what happens when I drop these parts in the sea. Will you remain like this forever, or will you still have your powers?" Naruto pondered scratching his chin enjoying the look of anger that Buggy had.

"Hey give those back –

"**Gomu Gomu no…"** Buggy froze at the familiar voice of his current opponent. He only had time to whimper in fear as he heard the pirate finish his chant "**Bazūka**!"

_Minutes Later_

With Buggy and his crew defeated, the village could once again spend its days peacefully like it once did before the takeover.

After the fight, the villagers came to the sight of their beloved mayor knocked out and injured causing them to rage at the possible cause and when Luffy admitted that he was the one that knocked him out, the people of the village knew then who to unleash their rage ultimately 'chasing' them out of the village.

But the crew didn't leave without receiving a word of thanks form a very grateful mayor who welcomed them back anytime.

Nami decided to 'join' the crew for now and get in their good graces while on board but unfortunately for her, she didn't know what kind of trouble she would wind herself into.

Zoro just continued to sleep even as he boarded Naruto's ship completely ignoring the fact that he still had a serious injury that only got worse after his fight with the Buggy pirate crew.

Luffy did what he did best and Naruto, well he just enjoyed the scenery as he was sailing his ship away from the island with a smile thinking that it might not be a bad thing after all to join Luffy's crew. He knew that he could use the help anyways in the end.

* * *

_1 day later_

* * *

Naruto was confused as to where he currently was right now. He looked up expecting to find blue sky and white clouds but instead he saw himself seeing tall blue buildings everywhere. He looked down on the ground expecting to see himself stepping on the familiar earth but instead, he found himself standing on one of the buildings himself making him think a bit.

He slowly looked left and then suddenly found himself staring at the sky he was expecting to see if he looked up and it was then he came to a conclusion (Ichigo's inner world, can't describe it much.)

'_Why am I not falling down?'_

Feeling a presence, he looked to his left to see the silhouette of a figure standing a few feet in front of him backing him completely.

"Excuse m –

"**Now is not the time for you to be here.**" The figure spoke in what sounded like a male voice. It was calm and deep and before Naruto could do anything, he was snapped back to reality as his eyes opened to find himself in his room.

"What was that?" Naruto asked himself as he held his head in confusion from his bed with his other hand. As he tried to get up though he felt some weight on him and was immediately confused.

Hearing light breathing, he looked down to see the sleeping head of the orange haired female that he met not a day before and as he thought back to what lead them into this situation, he smiled.

He quietly got up from his bed in the captain's quarters of his ship making sure not to disturb the beauty that was on him almost frowning in disappointment at the loss of warmth from her body heat before he quickly went to the bathroom to take a quick shower so he could steer his ship to the next island.

Minutes later

Spotting an island a few meters away from him, Naruto decided to check there for food because unfortunately for them, Luffy once more found the food storage and decided to eat everything in it the entire night.

He made sure that this time, he was going to really be brutal with the security of the food because he honestly did not like it as the 'captain' kept on eating his food over and over again leaving none for the crew.

At least he was happy that Nami was able to snatch something off his plate before he finished the entire fruit even though she did say that the fruit tasted somewhat like wet socks.

He still had no idea how she managed to guess that taste right off the bat but it didn't matter as long as they had something to eat.

* * *

_Syrup Village_

* * *

*Sigh*

"It's such a beautiful day…" A boy said as he was standing over a cliff looking at the sea taking a really deep breath and letting it out as his eyes scanned the sea from where he was "I wonder how long this peace would last though…"

"…"

"THIS IS BAD, WE'RE IN DANGER!" He shouted as he ran towards his town "PIRATES ARE ATTACKING! EVERYBODY RUN!"

"Shut up!"

"Can't you leave us in peace with your lies!?"

"It's 8:00 am in the morning!"

The boy smiled as he listened to the complaints that originated because os his warning the towns people.

If he wasn't around to spice up their lives, the town will get really boring. He couldn't imagine anything more boring than a really quiet town.

* * *

_Somewhere in the Grand Line._

* * *

An old man in with a goatee and a staff was sitting down on his old man chair as he was listening to the sweet sce –

"Jiraiya, Jiraiyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!?"

"What is it Lord Hiruzen?" A young white haired man with red markings on his face walked into the room and knelt down on one knee answering his call.

"I saw fish."

"…"

"That is all, go back outside now."

'_Oh god, this is so horribly boring,' _Jiraiya thought as he stepped out of his sensei's hut respecting his sensei's wishes _'I wish something exciting would happen here sooner or later, I don't care what it is.'_

"JIRAIYAAAAAAAAAAA!?"

"What!?"

"I saw a bird… it was pretty. Kick its ass."

*Sigh*

* * *

_At the plot_

* * *

Ever heard of the tale 'The Boy Who Cried Wolf?' well, now you all know what years of lying can do to one person who decides to stop lying and tell the truth but how could he do that he wondered because he was sure that the villagers wouldn't believe him and his friends because they 'fraternized with him' automatically giving them (his friends) a black spot in their (villagers) eyes.

With a frown, young Usopp scratched his chin in thought as he tried to access the situation before him while looking at the three children in front of him; his eyes softened at the expectant look on their faces as he came to a decision.

"YOSH I have an idea," Usopp announced with a proud and determined look on his face "but you all have to do as I say."

"YES CAPTAIN USOPP!"

"Follow me!"

With the crew

Luffy and his crew of pirates were on the land as Naruto parked and anchored the ship before he folded the sails.

"So any reason we're here?" Zoro asked as he stretched his arms tiredly yawning at the same time.

"We're here because Captain idiot over here decided to finish our food stock," Naruto explained pointing to Luffy who grinned and patted his stomach satisfied with the food he ate overnight "At least someone managed to get something to eat before it was gone entirely." He glanced at Nami as he said that.

"Don't look at me, the fruit tasted weird!" Nami complained "Besides, it looked weird also."

"What did it look like?" Naruto asked narrowing his brows in confusion.

"A green apple with some swirls around it." Nami described remembering the image of the fruit as it appeared in her memory.

"Who was tasked with food picking on the last island?"

"Luffy."

Naruto turned to Luffy who was cleaning his ears as the others were conversing and asked, "Did you pay attention to the fruits you were picking?"

"Nope."

"Why are we wasting our time talking about some fruit?" Zoro asked scratching his head as he was yawning again "Aren't we here for something else?"

"Good point." Naruto said to Zoro before turning back to Nami and Luffy "We better *clears throat for a moment* excuse me." Looking at a random direction where some bushes gathered he called out confusing the group of people around him "Your attempt at hiding is ridiculous, you might as well come out!"

* * *

_In the bushes that Naruto spotted_

* * *

"Well guys, I think it's time to – HEY DON'T RUN AWAY!"

Usopp was shocked at the way his friends abandoned him with a mad sprint away from the crew as he was about to start planning on a counter attack. Well seeing that his cover was blown and he had nowhere else to run, he had one thing left to do.

"As the Great Pirate Fleet Leader Captain Usopp, I order you to tell me your business here or the consequences will be dire!" Usopp declared much to the confusion of some of the members of the group

"We are here – "

"It's best if you don't attack this village because my 80 million men are not going to forgive you!"

"See now, there's a flaw in that statement," Naruto said as he looked up at Usopp with calculating eyes "You're probably what, 16, 17?"

"17."

"17 right, and you're to tell me that a small kid like you managed to have 18 million followers behind him?" Naruto eyed the boy as he started sweating "Gathering people like that not only takes both time and effort but it also takes someone with a keen strategic mind, also, that someone has to have a certain charisma around him. You're 17 years old and this is the first time I've seen you. I would have heard about it if someone had that much followers because he/she would have either been an ally of the world government or been a huge threat and we all know how the world government deals with really powerful threats…"

Luffy and Zoro were surprised at the logic behind what Naruto said – well Zoro more than Luffy – and now that they thought about it, he did have a point. Someone with that strength would have made themselves known in the world so as to gain a certain respect –

"Why the hell are you guys over analyzing this shit?" Nami angrily snapped at the three idiots in front of her before pointing at Usopp who was already wet all over because of the amount of sweat running down his skin "We know he's lying, he knows he's lying, let's just admit it and be done with this rubbish!"

"But Nami, I just admitted that he was lying with solid logic," Naruto cheekily said to the orange haired who just huffed at him as she turned her head away from him crossing her hands under her breasts "but you do have a point, just admit that you're lying boy."

"Boy what are you talking about, I'm the same age as you!"

"I'm 19 hence two years older than you." Naruto said with a shrug "But fine _Usopp _admit that you're lying and nothing serious will happen to you."

"Do not underestimate me!" Usopp shouted at the group "I'm a man with a great Self-Esteem, everyone calls me 'The Honorable Usopp!"

_Minutes later_

"So you're looking for companions and food you say?" Usopp said as he was talking to Luffy as the group ate in a diner satisfying their hunger.

"Yup."

"Oh, sounds like a big adventure!" Usopp said as he slapped the table with a laugh before his tone got softer "There's a place you can find stuff like that in the village, I'm sure that the food stock would manage to last for two or three weeks depending on the amount you collect."

"Where?" Nami asked, curious as to where this place was and wondered if there were any treasure hidden inside. Scheming little beauty isn't she?

"A mansion not far from here, it belongs to a wealthy family," Usopp explained "they have a pantry where they store only the village's finest food before it's brought out into market for selling…"

"SUGOI!" Luffy shouted with stars in his eyes as he drooled at the thought of all that food in one place.

"Although we say that she's the owner, she's a pitiful young girl who's always lying on bed because she has this sickness…"

"Eh, then how come she's the owner?" Nami asked.

"OBA-CHAN! MORE FOOD!"

"Are you even listening to me!?" Usopp asked as he heard Luffy order for more food on his plate before he went back to his explanation "I think it happened a year ago, when her parents died of sickness leaving her a large inheritance: a mansion and other servants. Even if one is really reach, that still doesn't exempt you from the sorrows of the world."

Nami frowned in sadness as she heard the story as all her thoughts about stealing money from the mansion disappeared into nothingness. Naruto meanwhile just closed his eyes leaning on the chair with his gloved hands crossed over his chest while he thought about what the black afro haired boy said.

"You said that you were looking for companions in your crew right?" Usopp suddenly asked with a smirk "Let me be captain and I'll join!"

"Never mind." The entire group on the table agreed on one thing, it was that two captains were enough even though they would prefer to be under the ruling of one.

"What kind of attitude is that!?"

* * *

_Somewhere else on the island_

* * *

The clouds looked so peaceful today. He didn't care what happened, all that mattered was this was one of his most favorite pastimes of the day in this really boring village.

Heh, boring, just the way he liked it.

He liked the peace and tranquility that reigned since he moved in from his home island. He liked the way they welcomed him and his parents, best of all, he liked the villagers of this land. But then there were something's that always tried to border the peace or better yet, _someone._

He honestly understood what that Usopp kid was doing to the villagers; he was trying to make the village more exciting for them but did he have to make so much noise while doing it?

Unfortunately for this man, he found the idea of the noise to be troublesome…

Now with the arrival of this ship – he didn't know whether it was a pirate ship or a marine ship because of the lack of it's symbol even though the similarities between that and a marine ship were uncanny – he was sure that something more troublesome was about to happen.

Maybe they would finally get rid of that sneaky troublesome as well butler in the process.

Oh he knew the real identity of the butler once he first caught sight of the tuxedo wearing man walking into the princess's mansion who wouldn't?

His first thought to this situation was 'How was this man still alive after he was executed by marines?'

He listed all the possible variables and came out with one conclusion to the answer he was looking for; body double.

Ever heard that in the world that no matter the generation that there's one single person that will always look like you? Like a long lost twin? Well, he guessed that the butler found his double and used his (double) image against the world.

Second question, what was his goal here in this island? What was his purpose? Well it didn't take that much to figure out once he came out of the mansion that held a really wealthy inheritance he was just surprised that no one else was able to see through the guy's act.

Then again, he was talking about a bunch of sheep that used to believe the word of a naïve 9 year old boy without valid proof.

*sigh*

"I just know that someway, somehow, my life from this point on would take a really troublesome turn." The man said before he closed his eyes and slept off forgetting about the worries of the world.

This man was none other than Nara Shikamaru, the most none troublesome man in the planet.

* * *

_Usopp_

* * *

After having a small dispute about something's, Usopp decided that it was _that time again. _So now here he was sitting on a branch of a tree looking into the open window of the blond princess of the village,

"I'm sorry for the lack of hospitality Usopp-kun," The blond sick princess said from her bed as she looked out of her window to see her favorite story teller sitting on the branch of the tree leading into her house "but Clahador is strict with the rules and wouldn't allow any visitors here at this time."

"Stupid butler always messing with my fun." Usopp grumbled as he pouted. "Besides, don't worry about this, I feel comfortable anyways."

"So which adventure are you going to tell me today?"

"Well…"

_Straw Hats_

"Wow, he's such a great guy!" Luffy said in awe at the amount of caring he heard that Usopp had for the princess.

"It's like cheering an eager child up with a bedtime story." Naruto said from his spot as he listened to what was said. He noticed that the others were looking at him with curious looks and he looked at them back with a deadpan "You seriously don't need me to exaggerate do you?"

"No not really, I actually understood what you said." Nami said waving off his concerns before turning to the three children that had appeared sometime during the break to tell them a bit of Usopp's tale "I know he does it to restore her feelings."

"I like the captain's cowardice."

"I like his lies."

Zoro had a small sweat dropped at the back of his head at the bad traits these kids said they supposedly liked but Luffy asked something before he could add his own thoughts,

"So the lady is feeling better already?"

"Yeah and it's all thanks to the Captain!"

"Yosh!" Luffy declared as he got up from his table "Let's go and ask him to be our Nakama!"

(**A.N: **Yean I know that wasn't what he said but lets face it, what will be the point of them having two ships? I hope most of you haven't forgotten that they started the journey with Naruto's commandeered Marine ship, and I have no intention of bringing in the Going Merry because it will technically be pointless at this point of the story, no ifs and buts.)

"We could actually use someone like that on the crew." Zoro said from his spot with a smirk "Helps keeps things interesting even if it's only slightly."

One trip later

Luffy and his crew were standing behind the gates leading into the mansion. Luffy frowned a bit before he smirked and stretched his hand to the top of the gate and climbed over it surprising the three children of his ability.

Meanwhile

"So we have trespassers…" The butler said as he fixed his glasses looking back to his fellow colleague as he was standing behind him with a smirk.

"Indeed," His colleague, Merry, replied with a nod and a smile "the gate guards are having lunch right now so they are currently unavailable."

"I'll see what I can do." The butler, Clahador, said and waited for the other man to leave the room before he frowned.

'_I better go see if these _trespassers _would be a threat to my plans.'_ Clahador thought as he was walking to the door _'If they indeed are, then I know a way to _properly _get rid of them.'_

As he walked through the door, anyone who would have walked past him would notice his expression on his face and they would later be surprised at how something like that would be on someone like him.

Later

"So you say you need some food supply that would last for three weeks for a party of four, possibly five or six people?" The princess asked Luffy and his group.

Luffy nodded with an excited look on his face already drooling in anticipation at the amount of food he was possibly going to receive for him and his entire crew.

As the princess was about to speak, she was interrupted by her butler who walked to the group of people as he held his glasses in place keeping them from dropping,

"Please get out," Clahador ordered calmly as he stopped a few meters from the group "or is there anything else you need to say?"

"I want food."

"No."

Luffy suddenly appeared in a corner with a depressing cloud over his head as he was drawing circles on the ground with his finger while Naruto moved over to pat his back in a soothing manner.

"You, you're Usopp." Clahador noticed as the afro haired boy was trying to sneak away from the mansion. Unfortunately, his loud fall caught some unwanted attention. "The villagers made some nasty rumors about you."

"Oh thank you." Usopp said with a bow as he immediately collected himself and put on his game face "My name is Captain Usopp, it's what everybody calls me."

"I do not see any leadership qualities in you that would require anyone to grant you that title." Clahador deadpanned to Usopp who frowned at the insult but he could see that the butler wasn't done "What do you want here?"

"I heard that there was a huge mole inside the mansion," Usopp said with his most serious look on his face "I wanted to see it for myself and see what I could do to exterminate it should it cause harm to the mansion's occupants."

"..."

"Hahahaha, what a good liar you are young man," Clahador said to Usopp with a fake smile on his face as he was looking down on the boy in front of him "I've heard about your filthy pirate of a father too, in fact, I'm not surprised that you turned out this way." Clahador then gained a serious look on his face as he stared down on the shocked Usopp "I am warning you to stay away from the princess."

"His dad was a pirate?" Luffy asked surprised at this tidbit bit of information he just heard, in fact, if he looked closer at him, he was sure that the kid reminded him of someone he knew.

"Filthy…"

Usopp meanwhile was raging at the insult to his father spewing out of this ingrates mouth -

"You and the princess belong in two different worlds," Clahador continued ignoring the looks on their faces "Is it money you're after, name your price!"

"!"

The princess couldn't believe what she heard from the butler as he just uttered those words. She couldn't stand for it so she decided to end this nonsense before it got out of hand.

"That's enough Clahador!" She shouted as she looked down from her window "Apologize to Usopp at once."

'_Stupid girl, you think you can scare me...' _Clahador sneered inside his head while on the outside he just had a calm look on his face "I see no need to apologize to him when I was just stating the proof to this filthy ingrate." Clahador responded to the command with an inward smirk at how enraged the princess was getting. Yes he knew that should he push her further, his plans would come to fruition sooner than later.

He looked at the raging Usopp with a pitying look "I know how much you must hate your father because of his occupation and how that occupation lead to the abandonment of his home and village," Clahador said "such a sad man -

"CLAHADOR!"

*PUNCH*

"Shut up." Usopp said with venom behind his tone as he held his bloody fist while looking down at the butler with constant anger behind those eyes "If you think I'll let you get away with insulting my father anymore then you have another thing coming you _pathetic ingrate!"_

"See, so violent just like your father." Clahador said with a smirk from the ground as he held his glasses in place, "I think I just proved my -

"That's enough!"

To be continued.

* * *

**Technique Translations: - **

**Gomu Gomu no ****Gatoringu**– Rubber Rubber Gatling.

**Gomu Gomu no ****Bazūka – **Rubber Rubber Bazooka.

**Bara Bara no Shūkai – **Section Section Gathering.

**Bara Bara no Matsuri – **Section Section Festival.

**Authors Note:** I really need to work on the way I make cliffhangers, I seem to have lost my touch.

Anyways, this is the fourth chapter of Rairyu no Naruto. I hope you all like it especially with the way I introduced some new elements into the story that would probably have you all spinning with curiosity.

**Room Mate – **Wow, Nami already has started visiting Naruto at night, something must have happened the night before. While this is one of the pairing, the paring as of yet isn't official. This is one of those things where Nami had a nightmare about her past and needed to cool off into the night but seeing Naruto steering the ship the same time she was about to take fresh air well, I don't need to go into more detail into what happened next. As of now, they are just friends that are starting to form somewhat of a bond.

**Inner World** - Naruto's inner world is just like Ichigo's and just because he has one and has a spirit inside him does not mean I will give him a Zanpakutō as that element serves no purpose to this story but I will do something else entirely.

**Devil Fruit** - Naruto as I said before doesn't have a devil fruit but from this chapter, I'm sure you all saw that I gave Nami one; something that wasn't done in cannon. Her powers will not immediately manifest as hers is a special case along with a handful of people and the way I see it, I plan on keeping her powers a secret but you can guess.

**Challenge** - The challenge I posted in the beginning authors note is open indefinitely to anyone willing to write. PM me if you're interested so we can talk about some plans to the story as to the do's and don'ts.

**Reviews** - Unless you want me not to continue this story, you'll have to give me a review that will probably help improve it in a later date as I said before meaning I hardly accept repetitive reviews - you all know yourselves - I am not making this an ultimatum, but you will do well to please remember this warning as should this and some of my other stories stop publishing, it is probably the fault of those repetitive reviewers.

I have no intention of ending this or some of my other working stories so please readers, hear my request.

Peace.


	5. Chapter 5

New story posted under the Naruto/Bleach crossover category. It is called 'A small change' hope you all like the story and don't worry, I will post the new chapter for this story later


End file.
